


「fmkn」预感

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich





	「fmkn」预感

中岛看着那个男孩子朝自己步步逼近，明明自己的年龄远远胜过他，却不知为何在此刻感到了惶恐。他不由自主地抬起头，伸手挡住了男孩子的肩膀。  
“我……并没有……”  
“老师。”  
中岛听到分明还是少年却散发着令他头晕目眩的侵略般信息素的人叫他，声音轻柔，仿佛是在对待着什么宝藏，但那话里的不依不饶却听得他腰都在发软，“老师做错的事，实在是太多。我想和老师谈谈，应该怎么补偿我。”  
做错的事……。  
他想，他做错的事一件也没有，却不知道怎么到了风磨这里就变成了十恶不赦。  
“风磨，我……我真的很不舒服，抱歉，我们下次再谈好不好？”  
他放软声音请求着把自己困在墙壁和臂弯之间的少年，悲哀地发现自己因为先前过于压抑，双腿之间让人羞耻的那处，似乎已经湿润了。  
不能让风磨发现。  
中岛心里只剩了这个念头。  
好在信息素抑制剂的效力还没有完全消失，他苟延残喘着想从菊池的禁锢里逃出去。  
他的秘密已经被菊池发现了大半，而这最后一个，决不能让他看破。  
“老师是喜欢我的吧？”  
菊池并不买账，对他的求饶置若罔闻，不紧不慢地逼问着他。他贴得更近，几乎要把他整个人都搂在怀里。  
好香。  
好香。  
那几乎令他精神崩溃的柑橘香气像是毒品一般把他尽数包裹，中岛发觉自己的腿间湿得更厉害，难耐的情潮鞭子一样地抽中他的尾椎，噼里啪啦的火花瞬间在他身体里炸开，他几乎站不住，瞬间湿了眼睛。  
“老师犯了错，是应该要受到惩罚的。”  
见他不说话，菊池自顾自地说下去：“老师喜欢我，却不告诉我，这是其中之一。”  
中岛闭上眼睛。  
他现在，正在渴求着一个alpha。  
他喜欢的人正在他的眼前拥抱着他，那绝不容忽视的强大信息素碾压着他的理智和意识，他几乎立刻就想脱下衣服，哭喊着求他干进自己的身体里。  
但他不是「omega」。  
他隐藏自己的真实性别，伪装成一个「alpha」，时至今日，哪怕是现在，他都无端地感觉害怕，尤其是在这个自己喜欢的人面前。  
没错，风磨不喜欢omega。  
“走开！”  
中岛用尽力气推开菊池，菊池显然没有料到他会反应这样激烈，被他硬生生推得踉跄了几步。中岛见菊池被推得重心不稳也是一愣，下意识就伸手要拉，没想到却被菊池抢先拽住手腕，两个人一起跌到地上。  
眼睛完全湿了，视线笼上一层朦胧的水雾。  
中岛看不清菊池的表情，只觉得他的手掌在自己的后腰，隔着薄薄衬衫的温度烫得吓人。紧接着，他的脸颊被那炙热的手掌轻抚，菊池的声音无比清晰地传到他的耳朵里。  
“我说了，老师犯了错，所以要受惩罚。”  
那热度在他脸颊上徘徊不去，他被菊池抱在怀里，双腿大开，以极其羞耻的坐姿对自己的学生打开了身体。  
耳垂被柔软的嘴唇轻吻，粗糙的舌在敏感的耳廓上舔舐，他觉得那处薄薄的皮肤都燃起了火，那火一路烧到下腹，那难以启齿之处流出了更多的水。他被情欲折磨得厉害，忍不住啜泣起来。  
“无论是老师喜欢我这件事，还是老师一直不对我告白这件事……”  
菊池的手指抚上他的后颈，在他那因为发情期肿胀起来变得敏感无比的腺体暗示般地摩擦：“无论如何，我都要你。我做不到，在所有人都在觊觎你的时候还放你在外勾引别人——你是我的，你的整个人都是我的。”  
他的意识开始模糊了。空气里，除了菊池那霸道的柑橘香，隐约透出一股令人沉迷的花香，与柑橘香纠缠在一起，无比煽情。  
菊池的手指仿佛有魔力，宛如在他的皮肤上涂上毒药，他终于忍不住，示弱般地环住了菊池了肩膀：“……好难受，我……风磨……帮帮我……”  
菊池却笑了起来。  
“老师还站得起来吗？”  
被菊池这么一说，他才发现自己全身发软，不仅是腰，他的腿也在发抖，不要说站，如今坐在菊池的大腿上，都要依靠着他的胸膛，才勉强支撑着身体，不至于太过失态。  
见他低着头不说话，菊池也不生气，又亲了他耳垂一口，在他耳边低声道：“抱紧我。”  
他听话抱住菊池，接着就感觉自己被搂住腰站起来，他吓得夹紧了菊池的腰，又发觉这姿势实在羞耻，刚松了劲就被菊池的大掌在屁股上稳稳一接，臀肉被摸了个结实，他忍不住一抖，不敢看抱住自己的人。  
菊池的手，好像在隔着裤子往重点部位触了一把，他那处湿透了，内裤湿漉漉地黏在穴口，被菊池这么隔靴搔痒地触碰，他更觉得焦躁，却又顾忌自己的秘密不希望菊池发现，硬生生地咽下冒出头的呻吟，变成一声急转直下的闷哼。  
他希望发情期快点过去，但老天爷却像是没听到他的祈祷，在菊池的注视下，他的身体越来越热，似乎全身都在为接受菊池的标记做好了准备。  
“风磨……风……”  
菊池把他放到床上，他手抖得停不下来，满脸通红恳求着自己的学生：“我……拜托，不要那样看我……”  
菊池收回揉捏他臀部的手，抱臂似笑非笑地瞧他，“老师抖得这么厉害，还是我来吧。我来——我想了很久了，想过无数次，亲手脱下老师的衣服的这一刻。”  
他听到菊池这样说脸更红。  
他本就爱慕他，为了他不惜放弃原先的工作，隐藏第二性别，靠着抑制剂掩盖自己的omega身份，如今听到如此赤裸裸的调戏，羞耻几乎要把他淹没了。  
对一个尚未成年的高中生如此倾慕，说出去谁都会觉得荒唐，但是中岛对这个少年一见钟情的瞬间，让他在那电光火石的数秒，感觉到了所谓的「命运」。  
可他喜欢的人，并不喜欢他。  
想到这里，他又感到无端的绝望。  
菊池并不知道他心里的百转千回，他跪在床边，仔细地、甚至可以称得上是温柔地慢慢地解着他的扣子。  
他紧张地吞咽着，喉结随之上下不安分地动作着，菊池的指尖随着他的喉结在他颈间不断滑动，他被抚摸得干渴，呼吸也变得困难，一声暧昧的叹息从他的唇边溢了出来。  
“老师好漂亮。”  
中岛听到近乎赞叹的赞美，接着锁骨就感觉到唇的温热。  
他被亲了。  
菊池的嘴唇在他的锁骨上痴迷地揉碾，细细地舔舐而过，略微粗糙的舌面在他细致的皮肤表面不断舔吻，十分轻柔。这亲吻安抚着他焦躁的心情，把他的心包上一层温暖柔软的外衣，让他稍微放心下来。他陷入轻微缺氧的状态，不断张口喘气。  
但菊池却没有再做什么，只是把他的衬衫掀开衣摆，用自己的手臂在他的身边圈出他无法逃走的牢笼：“老师，让我在这里好吗？”  
在这里？  
他还要去哪里？  
他还有……还有别的什么人，要去见吗？  
这让中岛心抽痛起来。  
如果能坦诚就好了。  
如果能告诉风磨，他是omega就好了。  
“风磨……”他语无伦次地开口，甚至想坐起来抱住自己心爱的人，“我、我们才刚刚约会过不是吗？你不要走……陪着我好不好？”  
菊池笑起来，“我都不知道老师是不是喜欢我，我不是老师的什么人——我该以什么身份，留在老师的身边呢？”  
“你想要什么都可以”这句话差点脱口而出，中岛晃了晃神。  
对啊，什么身份？  
但是，不能让他离开自己。  
只要，不被风磨发现就好了。  
“我想……我想，我需要风磨，这个理由不行吗？”  
他并不知道，自己印在菊池的眼底是个什么模样。  
假如他知道，他一定会羞得钻到地底去。  
此刻的他，眼角泛着柔软的湿意，眼神无助却又充满了不顾一切的勇敢，嘴唇也是嫣红的，更衬得他一张漂亮的脸蛋仿佛泛出桃花。  
菊池想，这样的人，怎么能让别人看到呢。  
怎么能，再让别的什么野狗觊觎？  
于是他笑得更深，吻住了他心爱的老师的唇。  
那吻极深极重，在交缠的唇齿间隐约听到声：  
“是，我的老师。”

\---

中岛承受着半似强迫的吻的时候，迷迷糊糊地搞不明白为什么会发展到现在这样。菊池贪婪地吻他，像是要把他拆吃入腹，他的哼声都被吻压了回去，模糊成听不清的含混词句。  
今天是他们第一次约会。  
明明只是……约会而已。  
“好想……把你吃干抹净。”  
他听到菊池低声自语，就像是这话也能催情，麻痒的感觉从耳膜一路击中他的心脏，细微的电流在他身体里乱窜，他难过地想蜷缩起来，却被抓住手腕，腿间跪了个让他挣扎不开的alpha，他的腰被握住，越扭动身体，却好像在越贴近菊池。  
他清楚地感觉到，他的臀缝间抵了根炙热的东西，勃勃跳动，他每挣动一下，那肉物的形状和热度就越清楚一分，随时都能突破他脆弱不堪的防线，捅进他的身体里，让他的神智随着那想象中的激烈都被搅乱，只剩下投降尚且残存。  
他喜欢菊池。  
菊池的香味牢牢包围着他，他在这股香味里寻找着能填补此刻不安的空虚。  
他被亲得全身发软，嘴唇分开的时候拉出一条银线，他感觉到菊池气息的远离，下意识地就去环抱恋人的脖子。  
菊池轻笑了声，安抚似的亲了亲他的额头，中岛还没回过神，就被抬起了腰，双腿大开，紧接着就被扒掉了裤子，但内裤却还湿漉漉地贴在身上。  
他想伸手自己脱掉内裤，又被菊池抓住了手。  
“老师，听话。”  
菊池在他耳垂上一咬，惩罚他擅自行动，“如果这么想自己来的话，我倒是有个想法。”  
菊池咬得不重，却也不轻，在他敏感得被轻碰一下都会颤抖的现在，让他的脊背都缩了起来。  
他的手被举起来，缠绵地在唇边亲吻。他的十指都被含进高热的口腔，暗示地在齿间轻咬，柔软的舌在他手指细致的皮肤上舔舐，他的手指都在发麻，等到菊池终于大发慈悲肯放过他的手指的时候，他已经被情欲袭击得几乎到了崩溃边缘。  
菊池拉着他的手从脖颈一路往下，冰凉的触感却似带着火，从那细小的路径开始在他的胸口燃烧起来。  
“老师……”  
听到菊池叫他，中岛努力睁大眼睛去看，落进了一双含着明月的漆黑双眼。  
好像，在说“喜欢你”。  
“老师的味道好香，我从来没有觉得一个人的味道可以这么甜。”  
味道？  
是什么味道？  
他还没来得及细想，湿热的唇舌就将挺立的乳尖含进了嘴里。他忍不住喉咙里一声长吟，心里莫名生出一股想让菊池欺负得更凶的瘙痒，他怯生生地挺胸，随着自己的本能，叫了声：“风磨……”  
中岛无端觉得，他输了。  
不知道是输了什么——不知道是心还是身体，不知道是理智还是感情，他都输了。  
既然都输了，那还有什么可怕的呢。  
他笑起来。  
他的手还在颤抖，不过那并非是害怕，而是情潮引发的后遗症，他看向了自己喜欢的人，接着舔了舔嘴唇，将唇瓣熏染得更加水光泛滥，把那唇边的笑都衬得有了几分揶揄。  
只要不要被风磨发现最后的秘密就好了。  
“风磨，不上我吗？”  
回应他的，是忽然变得充满危险气息的柑橘香。  
“老师是这么想的吗？”  
他撑起虚软的身体，扯住了身上的人还算完整的衣服，让两人靠得更近，“明明是你的错，非要推脱给我……不知道谁是胆小鬼？”  
话音还没落，他的腿就被分到最大，菊池粗暴地直直捅了进来，一路插到了底。  
他张口却发现自己发不出任何声音，空虚已久的后穴被突然填满的充实，过电般打在他的尾椎上，他竟然在被插入的同时就射了。  
强烈的压迫感逼得他想逃，但他一点力气都使不出，被菊池握住大腿，进到深处，小穴缠住硬热的肉棒，他感觉身体里像是被钉进了一根楔子，他一口气没提上来，下意识扭腰挣扎，却像是在诱惑着菊池一般，内壁绞紧了胀大的茎头。  
“胆小鬼？老师是在说谁？”  
菊池不怒反笑，语气亲昵得像两人正在说什么甜蜜的情话，身下却不给他任何的喘息机会，沉重地撞进他层层软肉包裹的深处。  
“是……是你……”  
中岛喘着粗气，笑容却丝毫未改，他笃定菊池不会就这样轻易放过他，口头也不能让这个比自己小了许多的少年占到什么便宜。  
“我说不过老师。”  
菊池并不争辩，只是把他抱起来，在他嘴唇上亲了口，“如果老师觉得是我的错，我当然要诚意十足地赎罪才是。”

\---

射了多少次？  
中岛已经记不清了。  
他的手用力抓紧身下的被单，看上去无助却又显得让人心痒。  
他的嗓音也泛着微微的沙哑，像是再也承受不了更多，却又愉悦到了极致。  
水声被无限放大，快感让他在痛苦和快乐的边缘来回拉扯，他几近崩溃，连完整的词句都说不出，只能不断发出零星的求饶般的啜泣。  
娇气的穴口不堪重负，难耐地含吮着硬物，他感觉身体里脆弱的内壁都在抽插间被翻出了娇软的媚肉，却又在下一次重顶被送了回去，他的身下像发了大水，混着他浑身的汗，从他的小腹、腰背上拉成线，流淌到床上，他被困在菊池的臂弯间与床构成的狭窄空间里，只能被探索到最深。  
屋子里浓得化不开的香味交缠在一起，他被这股能让人成瘾的香水和菊池包裹在一起，一瞬一息都被无限拉长，所谓“终点”就像是个只存在于梦境里的幻想，现实的时间已经毫无意义。  
他的乳尖被欺负得肿了起来，舌面刮擦着敏感的顶端，菊池不仅在那处舔吻，更是伸出了牙齿轻磕，本就红肿的乳珠被渐渐舔出一条细缝，舌尖尽力往里钻，中岛的身体猛地一弹却又被压住，他的全身都在激烈的交合里被情欲填满，他听到了模糊的喘息和细碎的哭声，仔细去听却发现是自己的声音，他抬手想捂住耳朵，他的手刚抬起来，就被菊池拉住了。  
“老师，我说过的。”  
菊池在耳边低声叫他，他听到那声音也带着起伏不定的粗喘，就知道在欲海里沉浮的不止他一人。  
菊池的东西已经顶到了他的身体最深处，但仍不放弃往隐秘的地方探索，他急促地呼吸着，尽力收紧身体，绞进了让他辛苦又无比舒服的欲望。  
他的腰背、肩膀甚至是胸口都是牙印指痕，在白皙的皮肤上，清晰无比地显示出所有权。  
“无论老师是什么人，老师以后会做什么选择，我都不会放弃的。”  
他想自己终究是太爱菊池了。  
听到他这样霸道的话，他心脏都被幸福给涨满，随着本能，往菊池身上贴得更近了些。  
他听到菊池忍耐不住的一声低喘，抱住他的腿弯，大开大合地动作起来。  
“无论……”  
菊池在他耳边轻喘，“无论老师，觉得自己可以给我的东西有多少，我都会向老师要得更多。”  
够了吧。  
他第一眼看到这个少年时，背影的孤独让他的心都被重击，真的接近之后却发现，这个他喜欢的人比他过往的所有人都更值得去爱。  
他喜欢的人，是个比任何人都要温柔的人。  
“风磨……”  
他满眼是泪，哽咽着用自己的身体去感受着菊池的体温，“我好喜欢你……我好喜欢你啊……”  
他感觉到菊池的目光落在他的腿间，那挺立的勃起可怜兮兮地吐着腺液，或许是使用过度，腺液都变得透明，汗和精液还有别的什么混成乱七八糟的液体在他的腹股沟积了一小滩，他一动，那滩液体就顺着他的胯在他的臀上拉出一道暧昧的水痕，隐到臀缝，消失不见了。  
“别看了……”  
他无力阻止那滚烫的目光在他下体来回，用手背企图让自己绯红的脸降低些温度，但这却是徒劳，他的腿张得更开了些，对着菊池完全打开了身体。  
“是老师的错。”  
菊池并没有对他的那句告白做出回应，只是在沉默许久之后，突然吐出一句指责来。  
他被菊池猝不及防的动作操得身体往上挪动，即便是omega，这样剧烈的动作，也不在他的认知范围内。菊池像是终于把自己心里的野兽放了出来，毫无顾忌地用最大力度操进他的身体，他的后穴不断流出的水被搅成泡沫，接着泡沫又被碾碎，因为承受不住这样粗暴的力道痉挛起来，几近失神。  
在菊池压迫的抽插，只听到细微的哭声和粗喘，不知道过了多久，中岛突然听见菊池的声音在耳边炸响。  
“……我要射进去。”  
射……  
中岛惶恐不安地挣动起来，他不知道哪来的力气撑起身体往一旁躲开，想逃开菊池的束缚。  
现在是他的发情期，即便是不成结、不标记，被内射，他也有极大的可能会怀孕。  
“不要！”  
他恳求着菊池，希望能从他那里获得一点宽恕，“求你了风磨，不要……”  
菊池毫无动摇，把他抓回来又重重撞进他的身体里，“老师不是alpha么？我标记不了老师，连气味也不可以吗？”  
“求你了……”  
他拼命摇头，抓住菊池的手臂，“求你了，不要射进去……”  
“为什么？”  
菊池停下动作，把他抱进怀里，目光灼灼地盯着他。他被那过于认真的目光看得害怕起来，忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
缠绕在两人周围的香气，忽然变得柔软起来。  
不只是他的，菊池的信息素也柔和了下来。  
仿佛，早就心知肚明的秘密，只等最终打开窗户透过光明的那一刻。  
他真的输了。  
“老师，是alpha吧？所以即使是射进去，也没有关系的，是吧？”  
普通的询问的语气，他却听出了不容置疑的坚定。  
啊。  
“我……”  
中岛哽咽了一下，“我……会怀孕……”  
菊池的目光一直牢牢地把他掌控在自己的视线里，他的神色并没有动摇，他被那目光看得羞耻不已，他捂住眼睛，“我是omega，我会怀孕……”  
“原来老师是omega吗。”  
菊池表现得异常平静，“那老师证明给我看吧。”  
在他生殖腔猛然胀大的结撑开了内壁，卡在腔口，他的嘴唇被亲昵地亲吻，他的眼泪断了线般坠下来，他忽然就明白了一个事实。  
他逃不掉了。  
他的后颈被手指摩擦，被牙齿咬破皮肤的痛一瞬就被来自菊池的暖阳般的信息素盖过，两股分离的气息渐渐融为一体。  
“就用老师会怀孕这个事实。”

END.


End file.
